A Story About The Black Witch
by nlenka555
Summary: Ia hanya ingin keluarganya, adiknya kembali Namun kenapa semua orang menentangnya? Dan kenapa Dewa marah padanya?


Pada suatu masa, di Kerajaan Fiore, berdirilah sebuah guild penyihir. Fairy Tail. Mereka banyak dikenal karena kekuatannya, namun mereka juga dikenal sebagai guild pembuat masalah.

Namun ini bukan sebuah cerita tentang mereka. Cerita ini berlangsung sangat jauh sebelum mereka ada.

Sebuah cerita mengenai seorang pemuda jenius serta seorang gadis yang mengaguminya.

"Zeref!!!" panggil seorang perempuan. Ia tengah mengejar orang yang dipanggilnya.

Yang dipanggil pun merespon. Menghentikan jalannya.

"Oh, Rachel. Ada apa?"

"Kudengar kau mengajukan jurnal lagi, bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Ah... Rumornya sudah tersebar, ya. Seperti biasa, ditolak."

"Ah... Begitu ya. Apa itu menyinggung tentang kehidupan dan kematian lagi?"

Zeref hanya diam.

"Tampaknya aku benar, ya."

"Hah... Aku tidak bisa mengerti pemikiran para guru."

"Kau tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka. Jika manusia mencoba mengutak-atik kehidupan ataupun kematian..."

"Dewa Ankhseram akan murka, benar kan? Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya."

"Nah... Itu kau sudah tahu."

"Meski begitu, aku ingin tahu. Untuk apa manusia hidup? Dan kenapa manusia harus mengahadapi kematian? Aku ingin mengetahuinya."

"Zeref..."

"Oh, ya. Kau memanggilku bukan untuk membicarakan ini, kan?"

"Itu benar! Tajam seperti biasa."

"Lalu, ada apa?"

"Hehehe... Ini. Sebenarnya aku juga sedang meneliti mengenai sebuah sihir baru. Bisakah kau memeriksanya lebih dulu sebelum kuserahkan pada guru?"

"Oh, tentu."

Mereka berdua duduk. Zeref membaca lembar demi lembar jurnal yang Rachel tulis. Sementara sang pemilik menunggu dan mengamatinya dengan gugup. Tak lama kemudian.

"Sudah selesai."

"Eh? Cepatnya! Lalu, bagaimana menurutmu."

"Hmmm... Bagaimana mengatakannya, ya. Rancanganmu sudah bagus, tapi masih ada banyak celah. Sudah kutandai semuanya."

"Eh? Benarkah?" Rachel merebut jurnalnya dari Zeref. "Ah... Kau benar. Dan masih sebanyak ini, kah?" Rachel menghela nafas. "Kau hebat bisa menemukannya dalam sekali baca."

"Tidak sehebat itu, kok." Zeref tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu."

Zeref beranjak meninggalkan Rachel.

"Eh? Kau mau kemana?"

Zeref berhenti dan berbalik.

"Mengunjungi adikku."

"Oh, begitu ya. Sampaikan salamku untuknya."

"Ya, tentu."

Zeref kembali berbalik pergi. Rachel hanya bisa memandang sosoknya yang perlahan menjauh hingga tak dapat lagi dilihatnya. Rachel menunduk. Frustasi dengan dirinya yang tak mampu membantu sosok yang ia kagumi.

Hari ini Zeref mempresentasikan penelitiannya mengenai Revive System, dimana dengan mengumpulkan energi sihir yang cukup, manusia dapat menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah mati.

Presentasinya itu menuai pujian dari para peserta. Mereka menjulukinya jenius. Meski demikian, tampaknya sang guru tak menyukainya. Itulah kenapa, Zeref kembali dipanggilnya.

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali agar kamu mengerti, Zeref? Menghidupkan orang mati adalah hal tabu. Terlebih lagi dalam teorimu, dibutuhkan banyak pengorbanan untuk menghidupkan seorang manusia. Hidup matinya manusia adalah proses alami. Kita tak boleh mengendalikan hidup matinya manusia." Gurunya bernasihat lebar.

Zeref berusaha mengelak.

"Bukankah dalam kehidupan manusia ada beberapa hal yang bisa sedikit diubah? Bukankah itu berarti kehidupan dan kematian juga bisa diubah?"

Sang guru terkejut dengan penuturan Zeref. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya prihatin.

"Oh... Semoga anak ini diampuni Dewa Ankhseram..."

Zeref semakin tertunduk.

Untuk menenangkan diri, Zeref memilih pergi mengunjungi makam adiknya. Di bawah sinar rembulan malam itu, ia menatap makam adiknya nanar.

Kemudian, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya. Itu Rachel. Rachel Kaverina. Salah satu temannya di akademi.

"Sudah kuduga kau kesini," ucapnya.

Rachel menyamakan posisinya dengan Zeref. Kini mereka bersebelahan. Rachel memasang sikap berdoa. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia tampaknya sudah selesai. Saat itulah Zeref memecah keheningan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam begini?"

Rachel tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi keluarga temanku. Apa tak boleh?"

"Yah... Tidak ada yang melarangnya."

Keduanya kembali diam selama beberapa saat.

"Sebenarnya, aku mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan sensei tadi." Rachel bersuara.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang penting."

"Nee... Zeref..." Rachel berbalik menatapnya. "Sebenarnya, aku berpikir sensei ada benarnya juga. Kupikir sudah saatnya kau membuka lembaran baru. Aku yakin, Natsu-kun juga menginginkan kau hidup bahagia, tanpa dibayangi masa lalumu."

Rachel tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Jadi, akhirnya kau juga menentangku, ya," gumam Zeref.

Ia memalingkan pandangannya dari Rachel.

"Kau bisa berkata demikian karena kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya berada di posisiku."

"I... Itu tidak benar! Aku bisa sedikit mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu."

"Tapi kau tidak pernah merasakannya langsung, kan?"

Rachel tertunduk, tak dapat membalas Zeref. Zeref menghela nafas kesal.

"Maaf, Rachel. Tapi aku ingin sendiri sekarang. Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?"

Tersirat amarah dalam setiap nada bicaranya. Dengan berat hati, Rachel mengikuti kata-katanya. Berjalan pergi kembali ke akademi.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bermaksud melukaimu. Selamat malam, Zeref."

Zeref tak membalasnya. Kini, tatapannya kembali terpaku pada tulisan yang tertera pada nisan di hadapannya.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL"

Hari ini Zeref masih melanjutkan penelitian di ruangannya. Saat itulah, sang guru masuk. Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan kemudian memanggil muridnya.

"Zeref."

"Ya?"

Perhatian Zeref masih terfokus pada tulisan di depannya.

"Aku sudah memintamu untuk menghentikan proyek Eclipse ini, bukan?"

"Tinggal sedikit lagi dan ini akan selesai, sensei. Dengan begitu, tak hanya akan jadi teori semata, bukan?" Zeref menghentikan kegiatannya. "Gerbang pemutar balik waktu, Eclipse."

"Setelah kembali ke masa lalu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Mengenai itu..."

Sang guru menatapnya tajam.

"Baik Revive System maupun Eclipse itu... Kau wujudkan hanya untuk menghidupkan kembali adikmu, bukan?"

Zeref tak mampu membalasnya.

"Sudah kuduga kamu belum lepas dari pemikiran itu."

Zeref terlihat tak nyaman, dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Kemudian sang guru melanjutkan.

"Kami sudah memutuskan untuk mengeluarkanmu dari akademi."

Zeref terkejut dan kembali berhenti. Ia berbalik menatap gurunya.

"Padahal semua orang berharap banyak padamu. Sangat disayangkan."

"Tapi, aku..."

"Adikmu takkan kembali!"

Zeref terlihat goyah.

"Dia takkan kembali hidup lagi!" bentak gurunya.

Manik hitam Zeref melebar. Perlahan, kegelapan mulai menggerogoti hatinya. Tubuhnya tampak memancarkan aura hitam. Sang guru pun dibuat terkejut karenanya.

Tumbuhan di ruangannya tiba-tiba layu. Sang guru melangkah mundur perlahan.

"Zeref?!" panggilnya takut.

"Se... Sensei..."

Zeref terlihat kesakitan dan memegangi kepalanya. Aura hitam di sekelilingnya makin banyak dan pekat. Sang guru menatapnya penuh ketakutan.

"A... Apakah ini kemarahan dari Dewa Ankhseram?"

Sedetik kemudian, sang guru tampak seperti tersentak. Kemudian badannya jatuh terkulai lemah hingga akhirnya tak bernyawa lagi.

Bersamaan dengan itu, aura hitam di sekeliling Zeref lenyap. Sakit di kepalanya pun hilang. Dan setelah ia menyadari keadaan gurunya, ia terkejut.

"A... Ah!!!"

Sebuah kutukan telah tertanam padanya. Kutukan pertentangan. Semakin ia peduli dengan kehidupan, kehidupan di sekitarnya pun mati. Dewa Ankhseram benar-benar murka padanya.

Zeref menelusuri seluruh akademi, berharap ada seseorang yang masih hidup. Namun nihil, dimana-mana murid maupun guru akademi telah meninggal. Rasa putus asa mulai menghampirinya. Saat itulah, ia teringat seseorang. Ia pun terus meneriakkan namanya.

"Rachel! Rachel! Kau dimana?!"

Zeref terus menerus mencari dan meneriakkan namanya. Namun ia tak kunjung menemukan sosok Rachel. Hingga akhirnya tersisa sebuah tempat. Tempat favorit gadis yang dicarinya.

Ia berlari menuju taman kecil yang tersembunyi di antara gedung-gedung akademi. Dan benar saja, Rachel ada di sana. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas di antara rerumputan yang layu.

"Rachel!"

Zeref segera menghampiri tubuh Rachel dan menopangnya.

"Rachel! Sadarlah! Ini aku!"

Zeref mengguncang tubuh Rachel, namun tak ada respon. Ia mencoba mengecek tanda vitalnya. Denyut nadi Rachel sangat lemah. Nafasnya terputus-putus. Bahkan suhu tubuhnya mulai dingin.

Air mata mulai turun dari sudut mata Zeref.

"Maaf... Maaf..."

Hanya kata itu yang dapat terucap dari bibirnya. Bahkan otaknya yang jenius kini tak dapat menemukan kata lain untuk diucapkan. Penyesalan menyelimuti dirinya.

"Ze... Ref..."

Saat itulah, meski dengan suara lemah, Rachel menyebut namanya.

"Rachel!"

"Zeref... Maafkan aku..."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Akulah yang harus disalahkan disini!"

"Maaf... Aku selalu berlagak seperti mengerti perasaanmu... Mencoba menghakimimu... Tanpa pernah mencoba mencari tahu perasaanmu yang sebenarnya..."

Suara Rachel terdengar semakin melemah. Sementara Zeref terus menggelengkan kepalanya, membantah semua kata-kata Rachel.

"Tidak... Akulah yang salah. Seandainya aku mendengarkan peringatan sensei... Seandainya aku menghentikan proyek ini... Seandainya aku mendengarkanmu malam itu..."

Air mata terus mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Hei, Zeref..."

Tangan lemah Rachel meraih salah satu pipi Zeref dan mengusap air matanya. Ia tersenyum lemah.

"Kuharap... Kau akan segera... Bertemu dengan adikmu lagi. Aku... Mencintaimu, Zeref..."

Pegangan Rachel melemah dan lengannya kembali terkulai di tanah. Nafasnya kini benar-benar berhenti.

Zeref mencengkeram erat tubuh Rachel lalu memeluknya.

"Maaf... Maaf..."

Di tepi sebuah danau, seorang laki-laki terlihat berbaring di bawah pohon. Setelah kedua maniknya terbuka lebar, ia mengambil posisi duduk. Surai hitamnya berantakan. Sementara mata hitamnya terlihat sembab. Ia mengusap ujung matanya.

"Aku... Menangis?"

Laki-laki itu, tak lain adalah Zeref. Meski sudah lebih dari 400 tahun berlalu, ia masih sama seperti saat meninggalkan akademi. Kutukan Ankhseram membuat perubahan tubuhnya terhenti. Hal ini juga membuatnya tak kunjung menemui ajal.

Tatapan Zeref yang kini dijuluki penyihir hitam terkuat menyendu. Ia seperti baru saja merasa kehilangan sesuatu dari dirinya.

"Sepertinya, aku melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting."

Karena telah hidup dalam waktu yang sangat lama, memori bahkan kepribadiannya kacau.

Zeref beranjak dari tempatnya. Sambil memandang danau, ia menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Cepatlah datang dan bunuh aku, E.N.D. Iblis terkuatku."

Tatapannya beralih ke sampul buku yang dibawanya.

"Etherious Natsu Dragneel..."


End file.
